Der Tag bevor ich ihn traf
by Cyrrer
Summary: Heeros geordnetes Leben wird plötzlich von jemanden durcheinander gebracht


**Titel:** Der Tag bevor ich dich traf  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing und allen charas, noch beabsichtige ich Geld mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen. Ich leih mir die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß aus und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück Ehrenwort

Die Inspiration zu dieser Geschichte lieferte das Lied „The day before you came" von Abba, aber es ist keine Songfic. Ich hoffe ich bringe die Idee die hinter dem Lied steht mit der Geschichte rüber. Und ich hoffe das es euch gefällt.

Für Kommentare bin ich immer offen und ich brauche sie. Dringend :-)

* * *

Wie jeden Morgen klingelte der Wecker um Punkt sieben. Schon nach dem zweiten Ton hatte Heero seine Hand erhoben und schaltete den Alarm aus. Er gähnte einmal kurz, dann stand er auch schon auf. Schließlich gab es keinen Grund weiter im Bett liegen zu bleiben.

Als er stand, reckte und streckte sich Heero während er ein weiteres Mal gähnte. Dann schnappte er sich die Kleidungsstücke die er gestern Abend für heute bereit gelegt hatte und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.

Effizient erledigte er seine Morgentoilette bevor er sich dann in seine kleine Küche begab. Mit geübten, fast einstudierten Handgriffen bereitete er sich sein übliches Frühstück. Ein großer Becher Kaffee, ein Glas Orangensaft und eine Schüssel Müsli, so wie jeden anderen Morgen auch.

Für das Frühstück setzte er sich noch nicht einmal an seinen kleinen Esstisch – das wäre viel zu viel Aufwand dafür gewesen. Stattdessen schob er sich einen Löffel Müsli nach dem anderen in den Mund, während er an der Arbeitsplatte gelehnt dastand und geistesabwesend aus dem Küchenfenster blickte. Er bemerkte dabei nicht wirklich viel von seiner Umgebung oder davon was sich draußen abspielte. Aber andererseits interessierte ihn das eigentlich auch nicht. Nur dass es wieder einmal regnete stellte er abwesend fest. Er würde also auch heute seinen Regenschirm mitnehmen müssen.

Knappe zehn Minuten später trank er den Rest seines Orangensaftes mit einem großen Schluck aus. Er spülte das Geschirr einmal kurz aus und steckte es dann in seine Geschirrspülmaschine. Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte er sich dass die Arbeitsplatte vollkommen sauber war, dann ging er aus der Küche.

Im Flur ging er sofort zur Garderobe, er zog sich Schuhe an die zu seinen Klamotten passten und entschied sich für seine blaue Jacke. Dann brauchte er sich nur noch seinen vorbereiteten Rucksack und den Regenschirm zu schnappen und schon war er abmarschbereit. Wie jeden Morgen war er in gut einer halben Stunde fertig geworden. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er alles genau durchgeplant und durchdacht. Man konnte sagen dass jeder seiner Handgriffe saß.

Um Punkt halb acht verließ er seine Wohnung. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss sie ab. Er lebte zwar in einer guten Gegend, trotzdem hatte er mehrere Sicherheitsschlösser – er wollte nichts riskieren.

Seine Wohnung lag im zweiten Geschoss eines Mehrfamilienhauses. Wie jeden Morgen ließ Heero den Fahrstuhl links liegen und ging lieber die Treppen runter. Auf der Straße angekommen öffnete er den Regenschirm und wandte sich nach links. Bis zum Bahnhof war es ein kurzer Fußmarsch von weniger als zehn Minuten. Die strategisch gute Lage war eines der größten Vorteile seiner Wohnung und hatte auch dazu beigetragen, dass er sich für sie entschieden hatte.

Im Bahnhof herrschte wie immer großer Trubel. Aber Heero kannte sich auch hier bestens aus. Er musste sich nicht erst noch orientieren, er wusste ganz genau von welchem Gleis er losfuhr. Und auch ohne Blick auf eine der vielen Bahnhofsuhren wusste Heero dass ihm noch ca. sieben Minuten bis zur Abfahrt blieben. Zeit genug, dass er sich am Kiosk noch seine neueste Computerzeitschrift kaufen konnte.

Manchmal wunderte er sich, wieso er seine Zeitschriften nicht einfach abonnierte. Dann würde er sie immer praktisch nach Hause geliefert bekommen und müsste nicht am Kiosk nach Kleingeld suchen. Aber irgendwie war er nie dazu gekommen sich die Zeitschriften zu bestellen und jetzt käme es ihm fast unhöflich vor, wenn er nicht mehr bei dem alten Mann im Kiosk das Geld lassen würde. Außerdem war er es inzwischen gewohnt.

Mit der Zeitschrift in der Hand ging er dann zum Gleis drei. Kaum hatte er seinen üblichen Wartepunkt erreicht, als auch schon der Zug in den Bahnhof fuhr. Es wurde in den Medien immer viel und oft über den öffentlichen Personalnahverkehr – und im besonderen über die Bahn – gescholten, aber zumindest diese Verbindung lief fast so reibungslos wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk. Im letzen Jahr hatte Heero es vielleicht fünfmal erlebt dass der Zug zu spät gekommen war. Heero schätze diese Pünktlichkeit sehr.

Sein Bahnhof war erst der zweite auf der Fahrtstrecke des Zuges, weshalb so gut wie jeder Platz unbesetzt war. Überhaupt war dieser spezielle Zug selten überfüllt. Die meisten Leute fuhren erst mit dem nächsten, der eine halbe Stunde später ging. Alle Pendler die diesen nahmen genossen dagegen fast totale Ruhe. Nicht dass sich der Zug bis zum Ziel nicht einigermaßen füllen würde – ansonsten wäre die Verbindung schon längst aufgegeben worden, aber trotzdem kam es nur äußerst selten vor, dass einer der Pendler eine Sitzreihe mit jemand anderem teilen musste. Auch etwas das Heero ungemein schätzte.

Auch diesen Morgen war Heeros Lieblingsplatz frei. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte er ihn erreicht und setzte sich hin, seinen Rucksack sorgsam neben sich auf Sitz gelegt um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen dass sich niemand neben ihm setzen würde. Er hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht und seine Zeitschrift aufgeschlagen, als der Zug auch schon losfuhr.

Die Fahrt bis zum Ziel würde eine halbe Stunde dauern. Eine Zeit die Heero sehr mochte. Seine Kollegen waren fast entsetzt gewesen, als er sich so weit von der Arbeit weg eine Wohnung gekauft hatte. Sie hatten argumentiert dass er viel zu viel Zeit für den Hin- und Rückweg aufbringen müsste.

Aber Heero sah das anders. Zwar war seine Wohnung wirklich nicht mehr in der Nähe von seinem Arbeitsplatz, aber für den gesamten Weg brauchte er noch nicht einmal eine Stunde. Einige seiner Kollegen die in der großen Stadt lebten brauchten auch nicht weniger lang um zur Firma zu kommen. Und er mochte es mit dem Zug zu fahren. Zwar hätte er sich durchaus ein Auto leisten können, aber so war es doch viel entspannender. Und er hatte Zeit auf der Fahrt zu lesen. Eine Zeitschrift oder einen Roman. Hin und wieder nahm er sogar seinen Laptop mit und arbeitete während der Fahrt. Er sah das absolut nicht als verlorene Zeit an.

Und er hatte sich in dem Vorort eine sehr viel größere und schönere Wohnung leisten können als in der großen Stadt. Ein entscheidender Vorteil. Jetzt hatte er sogar ein großes schönes Arbeitszimmer in dem er all seine Computer – seine einzige Leidenschaft - aufbewahren konnte.

Der Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster. Heero warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen. Alles war grau und wolkenverhangen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Artikel den er gerade las. Seit Wochen herrschte eine Regenfront. Seine Kollegen jammerten über dass schlechte Wetter. Heero konnte das gar nicht so richtig verstehen. Schließlich gab es kein schlechtes Wetter, nur unpassende Kleidung. Und wenn er acht Stunden am Tag im Büro saß war es ihm sowieso egal welches Wetter draußen herrschte. Die Büros wurden durch eine Klimaautomatik konstant auf 22 Grad gehalten da merkte er nie einen Unterschied.

Er hatte gerade seinen Artikel beendet, als der Zug auch schon in den Hauptbahnhof einfuhr. In der letzten halben Stunde waren noch einige Leute hinzu gestiegen, die sich jetzt auch darauf vorbereiteten den Zug zu verlassen, aber Heero hatte davon fast gar nichts mit bekommen. Er klappte seine Zeitschrift zusammen und schob sie in den Rucksack. Dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Zug.

Bis zu seiner Firma waren es wiederum nur ca. zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Um halb neun betrat er das große Gebäude. Nachdem er die Sicherheitsschranke hinter sich gelassen hatte nahm er sofort den Fahrstuhl in den vierten Stock. Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstieg nahm er den Gang nach links. Kurz hielt er noch in der Teeküche an um sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser und einen Kaffee zu holen dann ging es weiter zu seinem Büro. Jedem den er auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete nickte er knapp aber höflich zu. Allerdings blieb er nicht stehen um irgendwelchen Smalltalk abzuhalten, so wie viele seiner Kollegen.

Nachdem er endlich sein Büro erreicht hatte, stellte er als erstes die Getränke auf dem Tisch ab. Dann loggte er sich in seinen Computer ein, um während das Gerät hochfuhr seine Jacke auszuziehen. Auch diese Bewegungsabläufe waren jeden Tag die gleichen und aufs zeitsparendste ausgefeilt.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer setzte sich Heero dann in seinen Schreibtischstuhl und fing an zu arbeiten. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er ein Einzelbüro für sich, etwas dass er sehr schätzte. So wurde er nur selten gestört und er konnte alles so einrichten wie es ihm am besten erschien.

Er arbeitete in dieser Firma seit er vor sechs Jahren mit dem Studium fertig geworden war. Er hatte Computerwissenschaften studiert und war dann als Designer eingestellt worden. Er hatte seine Arbeit sehr gemocht und hätte es auf dem technischen Gebiet sicher noch weit gebracht – es gab genügend Pläne aus ihm einen Troubleshooter zu machen. Doch dann hatte er die Chance ergriffen und war Qualitycoordinator geworden. Wie es sich herausstellte war dies eine Tätigkeit die seiner Persönlichkeit am besten entsprach. Er liebte es nach genauen Plänen zu arbeiten, sammelte Zahlen für seine Statistiken und wertete diese aus. Fand immer neue Wege damit ihre Software effizienter und fehlerfreier wurde. Und da er – anders als viele andere Qualitycoordinatoren vor ihm – sich auch bestens in der Technik auskannte, konnte ihm so leicht keiner ein X für ein U vormachen.

Heero blickte kurz auf seinen Tischkalender. Heute war einer der Tage an dem er kein einziges Meeting hatte, was bedeutete dass er so gut wie ungestört arbeiten konnte. Er rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und seine Finger fingen an auf der Tastatur zu tippen.

Das erste mal an diesem Tag wurde er gestört als einer seiner Kollegen um kurz vor zwölf seinen Kopf in Heeros Büro steckte und fragte ob er mit essen gehen wollte. Heero seufzte innerlich sagte aber zu. Fast widerstrebend loggte er seinen Computerbildschirm und stand auf.

Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, dann würde Heero in der Mittagspause in seinem Büro bleiben und ein paar mitgebrachte Brote essen während er etwas las oder sogar im Internet surfte. Er sah eigentlich keinen großen Sinn darin, mit seinen Kollegen zusammen essen zu gehen. Zum einen war das was ihnen in der Kantine serviert wurde oft eine Zumutung, zum anderen empfand er es wirklich als vertane Zeit, eine dreiviertel Stunde lang seinen Kollegen bei ihren privaten Gesprächen zuhören zu müssen.

Aber das Management seiner Firma schwor auf Teamgeist und ihm war schon des öfteren gesagt worden, dass er sich zu sehr von seinen Kollegen ausgrenzte, da er sich nie an den abendlichen Sozialevents beteiligte und sich auch sonst vor jedem privaten Kontakt zurückhielt. Am Anfang hatte Heero sich darüber geärgert. Was ging es schließlich seine Manager an was er in seiner Freizeit tat? Aber dann hatte er eingesehen dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Und da er nicht in den Ruf eines Quertreibers kommen wollte, ging er den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Deshalb aß er jetzt immer mit seinen Kollegen zusammen.

Auch dieses Mittagessen verlief wie alle anderen. Das Essen war kaum genießbar und seine Kollegen unterhielten sich lang und breit über ihr Privatleben. Heero hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, denn es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht. Überhaupt war er in dieser Gruppe eher der schweigsame Schatten, als alles andere. Aber die anderen hatten sich natürlich auch schon an ihn gewöhnt und wussten dass er höchstens dann auftaute, wenn es darum ging mal ins Kino oder Dartspielen zu gehen.

Am Anfang hatten sie sich noch mehr um ihn bemüht. Hatten versucht ihn tiefer in ihre Gruppe zu ziehen, hatten ihn eingeladen und versuchten sogar ihn mit jemanden zu verkuppeln. Doch zu all diesen Vorschlägen hatte Heero immer nur mit seinem patentierten Deathglare geantwortet und inzwischen wurde er davon verschont. Was auch besser war, denn sein Leben war in Ordnung so wie es war. Er konnte keine Aufregung, keine Veränderung gebrauchen.

Der Nachmittag verlief dann wieder sehr ruhig. Da er so wenig gestört wurde, schaffte er vieles zu erledigen. Es war ein richtig produktiver Tag gewesen und als Heero um halb sechs den Computer herunterfuhr hatte er das gute Gefühl viel geleistet zu haben. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.

Die anderen Pendler, die genau wie er jeden Abend diesen Zug nahmen standen geduldig auf Gleis sieben. Heero schob sich ein wenig durch die Menge und stellte sich dann auf seinem Lieblingsplatz. Er musste gar nicht lange warten, denn auch dieses Mal kam der Zug pünktlich.

Abends war der Zug ein wenig voller besetzt als Morgens, trotzdem bekam Heero eine Reihe für sich selbst. Er hatte es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht und seine Zeitschrift hervorgeholt, als ihn etwas mit voller Wucht an der Schulter traf. Heero runzelte empört seine Stirn, blickte auf und sagte „Hey!" So etwas gehörte sich schließlich nicht.

„Ooops, tschuldigung," ertönte in dem Moment eine männliche Stimme. „Ich hab mich zu schnell umgedreht und nicht daran gedacht dass mein Zopf einen Waffenschein bräuchte."

Heero starrte den Typen, der im Gang stand und einen unheimlich langen Zopf in Händen hielt, erstaunt an. Hatte ihn tatsächlich dieses Ding getroffen? Heero runzelte noch mehr die Stirn und fragte sich wiese ihn der Mann so erwartungsvoll ansah. Für Heero war die Sache erledigt. Es war ja schließlich nur ein Versehen gewesen. „Hn!" knurrte er deshalb. Er erkannte noch wie sich die Augen des anderen vor Erstaunen weiteten, doch dann blickte Heero wieder auf seine Zeitschrift und blendete seine Umwelt aus. Wenn er sich jedes Mal aufregen würde, wenn so eine Unannehmlichkeit während der Zugfahrt passierte, dann hätte er viel zu tun.

Schon bald hatte er den Vorfall vergessen. Eine halbe Stunde später hielt der Zug an seiner Station an und Heero beeilte sich auszusteigen. Schnurstracks ging er in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Einkaufen würde er wie immer am nächsten Tag, deshalb brauchte er keinen der Läden anzusteuern.

Als er wenige Minuten später seine Wohnung betrat, hielt er sich erst gar nicht lang auf sondern schnappte sich seine Sporttasche und etwas zu trinken und verließ die Wohnung auch schon wieder. Eigentlich wäre er gerne mit dem Fahrrad durch den nahe gelegenen Wald gefahren, aber es regnete immer noch, so dass er doch lieber ins Fitness Studio ging.

Er war Mitglied in diesem Studio geworden, da es sehr gut ausgestattet war und nur zwei Blocks von seinem Haus entfernt lag. Wann immer er nicht Fahrradfahren oder Schwimmen konnte, arbeitete er dort für eineinhalb Stunden an den Geräten. Er hatte schließlich nur einen Bürojob, irgendwie musste er sich ja fit halten.

Anders als viele andere Mitglieder des Studios ging es ihm aber einzig und allein um den Sport. Sicher, im Winter schätzte er es auch die Saunen zu benutzen, aber anders als viele der anderen Freizeitsportler verbrachte er nicht mehr als die Hälfte seiner Zeit am Getränketresen. Diese Leute schienen nur hierher zu kommen um ihre Sportklamotten durch die Gegend zu tragen und mit anderen Smalltalk zu halten. Heero wusste dass viele auch hierher kamen um zu Flirten, aber jeden der sich ihm näherte verscheuchte er schnell mit seinen kalten Blicken. Inzwischen war er so bekannt dass ihn alle in Ruhe ließen.

Wie immer wenn er seine Routine beendet hatte, fühlte sich Heero total erschöpft aber gut. Er ging nicht auf direktem Weg nach Hause, sondern bog in eine kleine Seitengasse. Es war inzwischen schon acht Uhr und er hatte keine Lust mehr etwas zu kochen. Zum Glück gab es in der Nachbarschaft einen guten Chinesen wo man leckere Gerichte zum Mitnehmen kaufen konnte.

Mit einer Packung gebratene Nudeln in der Hand kam Heero dann endlich nach Hause. Er stellte das Essen auf seinem Esstisch ab und brachte schnell seine Sportsachen zum Wäschekorb. Erst als er alles ordentlich weggeräumt hatte holte er sich etwas zu trinken und schnappte sich sein Essen.

Beides trug er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Fernseher anmachte um die Nachrichten zu sehen. Während er sich die Neuigkeiten verkünden ließ, aß er gemütlich seine gebratenen Nudeln. Als er fertig war räumte er schnell alles weg und ging dann in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Hier setzte er sich an seinen größten Computer. Wie immer würde er erst eine Weile surfen und dann vielleicht noch eine oder zwei Stunden spielen. Und genauso verlief der Abend auch.

Kurz vor Mitternacht beendete Heero dann das Spiel und fuhr den Computer herunter. Er gähnte. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit hätte er gerne noch weiter gespielt, aber er musste ja morgen wieder früh aufstehen.

Er machte sich schlafensfertig und legte noch schnell seine Kleidung für morgen raus. Dann ging er in sein Bett. Der Regen peitsche immer noch gegen sein Fenster, gab eine interessante Geräuschkulisse während Heero noch ein Kapitel aus einem SF Roman las. Doch dann löschte er das Licht und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Es war ein angenehmer Tag gewesen. Alles war genauso abgelaufen wie Heero es hatte haben wollen. Seine Routinen waren aufs feinste ausgearbeitet und es war schlicht und ergreifend perfekt gewesen. So, wie es Heero liebte.

Kurz bevor er einschlief tauchten aber plötzlich ein paar Bildsequenzen in denen lange Haare und amethystfarbene Augen eine Rolle spielten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Doch diese Sequenzen dauerten nicht lang und Heero war bald fest eingeschlafen.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war eine perfekte Kopie des vorangegangenen. Sogar das Wetter war noch das gleiche. Wieder stand Heero früh auf, wieder nahm er den Zug um viertel vor acht. Heero hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als jemand mit viel Lärm den Gang hinunterlief. Heero blickte kurz hoch und konnte noch einen wippenden Zopf erkennen, bevor der dazugehörige Mann ins nächste Abteil verschwand.

Heero wusste sofort dass es derselbe komische Typ von gestern Abend war. Was ihn sehr wunderte, denn normalerweise beachtete er seine Mitfahrer nicht. Wozu auch, sie hatten schließlich nichts gemeinsam, außer dass sie zur selben Zeit in die Stadt fuhren. Heero schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Buch das er diesmal mitgenommen hatte. Er näherte sich dabei dem Ende und es war inzwischen ziemlich spannend.

Die Arbeit war auch in Ordnung. Zwar war sein gesamter Vormittag mit Meetings voll gestopft, aber am Nachmittag konnte er sich wieder hinter seinen Computer verkriechen. Eines seiner Projekte näherte sich dem Ende und es gab noch viele Daten die ausgewertet werden mussten.

Wieder beendete er seine Arbeit um halb sechs und ging zum Bahnhof. Während er auf den Zug wartete, ging er im Geiste durch, was er gleich alles einkaufen musste. Er brauchte frische Milch und das Müsli war auch alle. Heute Abend würde er sich auch eine Kleinigkeit selbst kochen, vielleicht eine Suppe. Und dann würde er es sich gemütlich machen. Einer seiner Kollegen hatte ihm ein paar DVDs ausgeliehen, da würde er schon etwas finden dass er heute sehen wollte.

Heero war ein wenig in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, so dass er als einer der letzten in den Zug stieg. Eine Tatsache die er sofort bedauerte. Alle guten Plätze waren nämlich schon besetzt. Wenn er sich nicht neben einen seiner Mitfahrer setzen wollte, blieb ihm nur noch einer dieser Vierer-Plätze wo sich zwei Sitzreihen direkt gegenüber standen. Heero setzte sich nur im äußersten Notfall auf so einen Platz, da war das Risiko dass sich jemand zu ihm setze am größten. Aber da er aus Erfahrung wusste dass es in den anderen Wagons auch nicht anders aussah, seufzte er einmal tief und setzte sich in Fahrtrichtung. Vielleicht hatte er ja trotzdem Glück?

Doch er hatte kaum sein Buch aus dem Rucksack geholt, als er einen lauten Plumps hörte und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte dass sich jemand ihm gegenüber auf die Sitzbank fallen gelassen hatte. Heero wusste dass es ein Fehler war, trotzdem wanderten seine Augen ungewollt zu der Person.

Und was er sah ließ ihn auf der Stelle stocken. Es war dieser langhaarige Kerl und er grinste ihn breit an. Heero runzelte die Stirn und wollte sich schon wieder in sein Buch vergraben, als der Typ anfing zu sprechen. „Hey, so sieht man sich wieder. Wir scheinen wohl zu den gleichen Zeiten zu fahren." Das Lächeln des anderen war so weit, das Heero meinte die Mundwinkel nicht mehr sehen zu können, die waren sicher schon hinter den Ohren verschwunden.

„Hn!" kommentierte Heero die Aussage des Typen. Wieso musste der ihn überhaupt ansprechen? Reichte es nicht schon dass er ihm so dicht auf die Pelle rückte? Heero klappte sein Buch auf.

„Ich bin vor zwei Wochen in den Vorort gezogen. Ist ne ziemliche Umstellung. Seitdem fahre ich immer mit dem Zug. Und ich hab dich jedes Mal gesehen. Wir scheinen echt die gleichen Zeiten zu haben."

„Hn!" sagte Heero wieder. Er fragte sich wieso der andere so sehr auf dieser Tatsache herum ritt. Was war schon so außergewöhnlich daran die gleichen Arbeitszeiten zu haben? Und Heero fragte sich noch mehr wieso ihn dieser Typ derart voll plapperte. Nur weil sie einander gegenüber saßen mussten sie noch lange nicht miteinander reden. Heero sah demonstrativ in sein Buch.

Doch der andere schien seinen subtilen Hinweis einfach nicht zu verstehen. Plötzlich spürte Heero wie das Buch nach oben gedrückt wurde. Er sah verstört auf und musste erkennen dass der andere es angehoben hatte um den Titel zu erkennen. Und das obwohl er gerade dabei war es zu lesen!

„Oh, tolles Buch. Hab ich selbst erst vor ein paar Wochen gelesen. Kein Wunder dass du dich da so darauf konzentrierst. Ist ziemlich spannend zum Schluss." Dann grinste er Heero wieder an. Seine Augen leuchteten dabei in einem unglaublichen Amethystton.

Da der andere jetzt anscheinend begriffen hatte dass Heero lesen wollte, hoffte er endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Doch Heeros Hoffnung wurde sofort zunichte gemacht, denn der Langhaarige hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden.

„Das Wetter geht einem ziemlich aufs Gemüt, findest du nicht? Seit Wochen nur Regen. Aber es soll ja endlich besser werden haben die Meteorologen gesagt. Aber ob man denen trauen kann? Na ja wir werden es bald wissen."

„Hn!" vielleicht würde der andere ja begreifen dass Heero nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, wenn er erst gar keinen Blickkontakt mehr herstellte? Aber irgendwie konnte Heero seine Augen nicht von dem Mann lassen. Das Lächeln war auf eine eigenartige Art anziehend und Heero beobachtete gespannt wie der andere während seines Geplappers mit seinem Zopf spielte.

„Oh und tut mir leid dass ich dich hier so volltexte, aber weißt du, wenn ich länger als zwanzig Minuten nicht rede, dann explodiert mein Kopf. Zumindest behaupten dass meine Freunde, und ich glaube niemand will wirklich ausprobieren ob das auch die Wahrheit ist. Übrigens mein Name ist Duo, Duo Maxwell." Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Heero wusste dass es vollkommen unhöflich wäre wenn er jetzt nicht antwortete. Wieso geriet eigentlich immer er an die Verrückten? Konnte ihm das mal jemand erklären? Er seufzte kurz und schüttelte Duos Hand. „Heero Yuy," entgegnete er.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte wieder. „Heero, das ist ja mal ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Passt aber zu dir. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Heero Yuy. Wie gesagt, ich habe dich schon die letzten Tage beobachtet und jetzt wo klar ist dass wir immer die gleiche Fahrt nehmen, da könnten wir uns doch auch zusammentun, oder? Gemeinsam macht Zug fahren doch gleich doppelt soviel Spaß. Und ich werde vom explodieren abgehalten."

„Hn!" antwortete Heero und überlegte verzweifelt ob er ab morgen vielleicht schon eine halbe Stunde eher fahren sollte. Wenn sich dieser Duo wie eine Klette an ihn heftete dann würde er niemals wieder seine Ruhe haben. Wann sollte er dann lesen? Das würde alles durcheinander bringen.

„Sag mal," begann in diesem Moment Duo und unterbrach damit Heeros Gedanken. „Ich bin ja noch relativ neu in dem Ort. Kannst du mir ein paar gute Restaurants empfehlen?" Bei den Worten schaute er Heero mit großen Augen an und spielte unablässig mit seinem Zopfende.

Heero dachte an die einzigen zwei Restaurants die er kannte. Aber schlecht war keines von beiden. „Vielleicht," sagte er deshalb.

Duo sprudelte vor Freude fast über. „Super. Und vielleicht hast du ja auch Lust mit mir zusammen hinzugehen? Vielleicht gleich heute Abend? Oder wartet jemand auf dich?"

Plötzlich fiel es Heero wie Schuppen von den Augen. Duo flirtete mit ihm. Das war es was gerade passierte. Panik stieg in Heero auf. Oh, es war nicht das erste mal das jemand mit ihm flirtete und es machte ihm auch gar nichts aus das Duo ein Mann war – eher im Gegenteil. Aber auch wenn er es nicht genau erklären konnte, so wusste er sofort dass Duo Unruhe bedeutete. All seine sorgsam ausgearbeiteten Routinen würden über den Haufen geworfen werden. Nichts würde mehr so perfekt sein, alles würde durcheinander gehen.

Der Teil von Heero der die Ruhe und die Ordnung liebte protestierte. Sagte dass er sich erst gar nicht auf so einen Wahnsinn einlassen sollte. Heute Abend Essen gehen, das ging doch nicht. Er musst einkaufen und eine Ladung Wäsche waschen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach alle seine Pläne über den Haufen werfen wegen dieser Zufallsbekanntschaft. Sein Leben war schließlich absolut perfekt so wie es war. Was brauchte er da einen chaotischen Unruheherd? Dieser Teil von Heero verlangte dass er dem absonderlichen Kerl klipp und klar machte dass er nicht interessiert war. Danach würde er wieder in Ruhe gelassen werden und sein perfektes Leben genießen können.

Doch es gab auch einen anderen Teil in Heero. Einer der feststellte wie wunderschön dieser Duo doch war und wie ansteckend dessen Lächeln. Heero bemerkte sogar wie sich seine Mundwinkel einfach so zu einem Lächeln hochzogen, und dass obwohl Heero gar nicht wusste ob er einen Grund hatte zu Lächeln.

Und genau in dem Moment traf ihn eine erschreckende Erkenntnis. Sein Leben war nicht perfekt gewesen. Es war überhaupt kein Leben gewesen. Er hatte nur existiert, ohne Höhen, ohne Tiefen. Er hatte immer noch Angst davor seine eingefahrenen Routinen zu verlassen, jetzt sogar noch viel mehr als vorher. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er dass er diese erschreckend perfekte Existenz nicht mehr wollte. Er wollte mehr, auch wenn es bedeutete dass er etwas riskieren musste. Aber zu all seiner Unsicherheit kam auch der Glaube, dass wenn überhaupt irgendjemand es schaffen konnte ihn aus dem Grau zu befreien, es dieser Chaot war der ihm gegenüber saß.

Aber konnte Heero es wagen sich auf diese Sache einzulassen? Ok, Duo flirtete mit ihm, aber wohin genau sollte das überhaupt führen? Was wollte Duo wirklich? Und was wenn es einfach nicht klappte? Schließlich wusste Heero dass es nicht einfach war mit ihm auszukommen, was wenn er sich Duo öffnete nur um danach verletzt zu werden? Könnte er nach einer Enttäuschung zu seinem geruhsamen Leben wieder zurückkehren? Wäre es nicht besser es gar nicht erst zu riskieren? Alles beim alten zu belassen?

All diese unterschiedlichen Gedanken rasten durch Heeros Kopf und fochten einen harten Kampf aus. Trotzdem hatte er sich in weniger als eine hundertstel Sekunde entschieden.

Es würde kein einfacher Weg sein, aber er musste es riskieren. Er, der niemals irgendein unnötiges Risiko einging, würde sich auf dieses eine einlassen. Denn wenn er es nicht täte, dann würde er es wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines langweiligen Lebens bereuen. Das wusste er so sicher wie nur irgendwas.

„Nein, da gibt es niemanden," beantwortete er Duos Frage. Obwohl es kaum für möglich zu halten war, strahlte dieser daraufhin noch mehr. „Und ich kenn da diesen kleinen Chinesen. Der Laden ist nichts besonderes, aber das Essen ist sehr gut. Wenn du magst können wir da gleich hingehen."

„Gerne!" bestätigte Duo. Und dessen Lächeln traf Heero wie ein warmer Strahl. Heero wusste dass ihnen ein steiniger Weg bevor stand. Sie waren so verschieden, das würde nicht einfach werden. Sicher würde es Streit und Kämpfe geben, aber im Vergleich zu der Monotonie die bisher sein Leben bestimmt hatte war alles eine Verbesserung. Er würde es riskieren und wenn Duo es auch riskierte, dann könnte daraus etwas wunderbares werden.

Plötzlich riss die dunkle Wolkendecke die die Stadt schon seit Tagen in Grautöne gehüllt hatte auf und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg hinab. Die Welt schien auf einmal wieder bunt zu werden, die Farben viel intensiver als Heero sie jemals gesehen hatte. Wie ein Zeichen dass er das richtige getan hatte, dass seine Entscheidung gut war. Und Heero lächelte.


End file.
